User talk:PitchBlackPheonix
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mascotia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:PitchBlackPheonix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pettamapossum (Talk) 02:00, April 5, 2012 Greetings I thought I might as well extend a hand towards a newer member of the wikia. I'm going to try and do that more... While I'm still a little edgy about the mascotia "game", and the fact that some people are saying other people's mascots basically "don't exist"... I don't want to let that fact to get in the way of my attempt at hospitality. Anyway, good luck! -Blixafish, aka Vulturewing So how did you get involved with the mascot community? I haven't heard about you before (though I have been away for a loooong time). Do you do spore or are you internet/comic exclusive? And how would I got about commissioning you to draw some art of my mascots? BigBear629 01:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Another thing, not trying to pick a fight or anything, but didn't Poss say that people were allowed (though it's frowned apon) to make cheap knock offs of mascots? I'm just asking because people have had wars over far more petty things, and its never fun when people fight and all I do is stand around and say stuff while they go at it. I'm not sure hwat I'm trying to say but it might be just to be tolerant of things more. Can you dig it? BigBear629 01:58, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I understand you got angered by him, but I will not say it again. Leave Bigbear alone. You either treat him nice, or you don't even talk to him. Pettamapossum 22:00, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Nolan, I understand Bigbear is your friend, he is my friend too, but even you said the creation of that page was highly uneccesary. I am just here to inform Bigbear that Ryan is one of us. He does not make "cheap knock offs", IDK what that even meant. All of his characters are original and most of them were made before Spore even came out. Needless to say, Ryan is our friend. YOU are our friend. We are all friends. And as one of the 4 main administrators, I expect that your whole incidient was just an occurence that will NOT happen again. ShadowRaptor101 23:49, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadow, let me set the record strait. I created the boob page because I was bored and though it would be entertaining. I foolishly neglected that it would violate rule 6, but I knew it was a sensitive subject so I said I was fully prepared to take it down myself. Pheonix took it down and chewed me out about posting stupid unnecesarry things. I apologized, but taking offense from being talked down to and being issued a "warning" (as I am in fact an admin) I told him that it was a joke, wasn't as bad as he made it out to be, and told him I would have been willing to take it down myself. Not knowing who this guy was, but having the knowledge he seems to be one of the big important guys, I checked out his page. Noticing a descrepancy between his rules and the ones made by Poss, I questioned him about it and tried to kill a potentiol incident (the possibillity that someone would make a cheap KO of one of his characters and that he would do his best to demolish them, conflicting with Poss's policy of tolerating morons). My attempts at keeping the peace backfired, as it seemed only to aggravte him more (though I did not seek to incite any conflict), and caused him to say things in such a manner that would make me feel threatened (see, I didn't say he threatened me because he said it wasn't a threat). I recieved a condolence and suggestion to avoid him from Poss, came to aplogize for the whole misunderstanding, saw the above misunderstanding, and felt I needed to sort things out. Now for my apology: Dear Pheonix, I'm sorry about the scuffles we recently had. I've been in a bit of an aggresive mood lately as life has been moderatly rough, but i do not wish to demolish the potentiol for a friendship so I wish to offer an apology and an inviation of friendship. I did not mean to offend you in any way, and I'm sorry if I have. Sincerely, Big. BigBear629 02:11, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry Pheonix. I see now how I blundered into this without realizing what a dick I was being. I've unintentionally been a real insensitive asshole, and I want to apologize again for that. I really feel stupid about this whole thing, not stopping to think how my actions opened up old wounds in pretty sick twisted ways... It makes me feel unclean and like a shitty person. Big BigBear629 05:17, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you make me a drawing of Ploxie,please?Marcfyre 20:00, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Marcyfire, give him a chance. Pheonix, I understand Marcyfire offended you, but please, lets not make this another huge fight. You didn't give him a warning, so I'm restoring his page and removing the picture. Next time, warn people before you make decisive actions and give them a chance to correct their own mistakes. I know it makes you mad, but this isn't the way to do things. BigBear629 04:40, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Canon Canon permission for Luscivia and Kalamari about those two things that I put on Ploxie's page that everyone said violated rule 4 but didn't and were removed?( About Ploxie nearly killing Luscivia and her plotting revenge) (And about Kalamari being a very good friend of Ploxie's and them co-operatively fighting agenst Kaxl often?) (I will do mostly anything.)Marcfyre 19:05, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I am very sorry for my insult on the Ploxie page. I have been stressed IRL and I just needed to relive stress. I apologise... Marcfyre 15:39, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you could make a picture of my OC, flipps. As a sea turtle, please? O3O